Memory
by Prince of Anything
Summary: The way HRE lost his memories, and the connection to Prussia. From my doujin 'Never Too Late'. Rated juuuuust to be safe Gilly's mouth .


**A/N: This goes with my doujin, 'Never Too Late'. It's what was going on during the flashback. And a little extra… I love seeing Gilly act nice to people. Oh! And speaking of Gilly, I just moved in next to a guy who acts JUST like him!! It's soooo weird! Every day, I have to fight off the urge to call him 'Prussia-niichan'! If the day ever comes where he utters the phrase 'awesome me', the fight will be futile…! xD**

The last thing he remembered was pain. More pain than should be felt be a small child. He remembered someone… missing them… Someone waiting for him.

He just… didn't know who.

0.0.0

Prussia knew. He knew they shouldn't have gotten into this war. He knew what France was supposed to do. He knew everything.

But condone it, he didn't.

Holy Roman Empire, even if he rarely got to see him, was his baby brother. He would be damned if anyone was going to take his brother away from him.

But… it was France. One of Prussia's closest friends.

He could act like he didn't care, even pretend he didn't KNOW. But neither would change anything.

All he could do was be nearby when it happened, to make sure…

Prussia left for the battlefield.

0.0.0

He could feel himself slipping. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted the pain to stop.

He surrendered to the darkness enveloping him.

0.0.0

Prussia felt nothing as he scoured the battlefield for signs of HRE. He was at such a high level of despair that he felt numb. He tuned out the rest of the world (which, in happier circumstances, he still did, but in a different way).

Then he found him.

His darling little brother…

Had he been less awesome, he would have most likely thrown up.

0.0.0

"Hey!! Wake up!! C'mon, little guy, work with me!! Fight, damn it!!"

He woke up slowly, to that unfamiliar voice.

"Hey… He's waking up!" His eyes were blurry, but could just make out the image of someone. They were crying. "It's okay… Bruder's here… You'll be okay, Westen…" The figure hugged him close. He cuddled into their arms, not caring that he didn't know them.

0.0.0

When he woke up again, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was also very tired, and thirsty. Cold, too, he noticed. He snuggled into the cloth covering him, in an effort to warm himself, and noticed that it was someone's jacket.

"Oh good. You're awake."

He jumped and looked to his side, finding there a pale, silver-haired man with red eyes. He smiled at him.

He realized that this was the same person from before, and that he was the owner of the jacket.

"How you feeling?" asked the man.

He stared at him blankly. "Who… are you?"

The man looked hurt. "…What? You know _me_, Westen. I'm… I'm Prussia. Your brother."

"I… I don't… have a brother." He stopped for a moment. "…Do I?"

"Westen…"

"You keep calling me that," the boy said. "Is that my name?"

The man… _Prussia_…'s eyes opened wide in shock. "You don't…" He paused. "No… No, it's not your _name_. I just call you that."

"Then… What _is _my name?"

Prussia stared. "You really _don't _remember?" The boy shook his head. Prussia sighed. "You're… Your name is-"

Then it struck him. Prussia could use this opportunity to save his brother. If the other nations knew HRE was still alive, then…

But no one would think to come after a "new" nation.

He had to decide on what to call the child, though. So he decided to name him after their grandfather.

"Germany," answered Prussia. "Your name is Germany."

0.0.0

Little Germany slept most of the time over the course of the next few days. Prussia took care of him, literally feeding him, and even letting him play with Gilbird (the sight of which was unbearably cute, even for someone as awesome a Prussia). At the end of the first week, though, he started feeling better.

"Okay, Westen. The first thing that you have to remember about me, is that I'm the most awesome person in the entire world. Your entire life, before you lost your memories, was entirely devoted to worshipping the ground I walk on. You want to be just like me."

Germany, however, was not fooled. "No… I don't think that's right."

"WHY NOT?!!"

**Aww, Gilly being nice to people… (pinches Gilly's cheeks)**

**Prussia: Nyehh… The awesome me refuses to be called Gilly!!**

**Me: Yet you do it ANYWAY! You love me.**

**Prussia: Tch, I'm too awesome to love you, or be a pedo like Spain.**

**Spain: Wah, so meeean~~!!!**

**Romano: (stands up) …Eh… (sits back down) Never mind.**

**Spain: Lovi~~!!**

**Germany: I do NOT. (referring to the 'you want to be like me' part)**

**Me: Is that why you try to make your hair look like Elvis instead of just letting it go?**

**Germany: IT DOES-**

**Me: -a lot. Admit it. It looks better messed up. … (messes Doitsu's hair up and runs away)**

**Germany: Hey!!**

**Me: Meep meep!**


End file.
